moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Largs Sootbeard
Largs Sootbeard is the younger brother of Sven Sootbeard, and former uncle to Ghlafferge Sootbeard before his death three years after the Third War. Largs was a renowned engineer in Zundrbar during his life, and abandoned Zundrbar in +1800 alongside Sven, although instead of traveling to Kharanos, he travelled to Thelsamar. Early Life Largs was born in +1450 in Zundrbar, around fifty years after Sven Sootbeard. Largs did not have the opportunity to become the Prince of Zundrbar due to his lineage which made him the second son, and therefore not able to have a claim. Thus, he decided on following a new path- to become a craftsman. In +1500, the Nonconformist Revolution had Largs Sootbeard as its envoy from the movement to Sven Sootbeard- the prince of Zundrbar at the time. The Nonconformist Revolution was the conflict between the Conformists- led by the Church of the Titans, who were against scientific advancement, and the Nonconformists, who were in favor of scientific advancement and were led by the Church of the Pantheon. After the conclusion of the civil war in +1504, Largs was commended for attempting to convince Sven to intervene, despite Sven's refusal. He received the Iron Gear medal from the Engineering Guild, which he soon became a very important member of. Largs' line of Sootbeards were able to secure a permanent seat on the council of the Elder Clans- the council which would elect the guildmaster. After becoming an elder clan member, Largs started doing engineering research with his fellow clansmen. This research created a void between him and Sven- who was often preoccupied with leading the village and wanted to keep the power of all the guilds in check in order to ensure that the Zundrbarian government would be run by the people, not by the guilds. During one of their many confrontations, Largs broke Sven's nose after he claimed that the guilds were gaining too much power, and if let unchecked, they could doom Zundrbar to eternal conquest once the resources of Zundrbar were depleted. Largs was not banished however, and continued to do work. Among his creations were the steam engine, which was used in the gyrocopter Z-1 model (+1600), and Z-2 model (+1700), as well as new ways to make the alloy of steel, including famed Zundrbarian steel, famed to never rust and last until the mountains of Dun Morogh crumble. Middle Ages (+1600 to +1700) After his creation of the steam engine, engineering started becoming more and more of a war-making industry Largs noticed, rather than a creation to benefit the Zundrbarian people. Many of the engineers sought to give Zundrbar a stronger military through the creation of gyrocopters, steam engines, and other weapons of war. Largs left the Engineering Guild and Zundrbar altogether for one hundred years, an act which panicked the engineering guildmasters, the citizens, and none more so than Sven Sootbeard. Their panicking was partly due to Largs leaving, but more so due to the fact Zundrbar's secret location might be revealed to outsiders, which could start conflicts and cause additional problems. However, instead of telling the secrets of Zundrbar, Largs kept them shut. Largs fabricated a story, that his name was Baragor Redbeard from Thelsamar, which was the name of a merchant he had found dead near a camp of murlocs. Baragor was a trader of baked goods, and was on his way from Thelsamar to Menethil Harbor when he was ambushed on the road. Largs headed to Menethil, where he started learning more about the outside world, the world which lay directly on Zundrbar's doorstep. He learned about the Dark Irons, the Wildhammers, and the Bronzebeard Clans, and of the great stronghold of Ironforge, where they were led by the High King- Modimus Anvilmar. Largs sought to visit this area and see the majestic stonework that many of the Dwarves spoke so highly of. And so he did. Largs ventured from Menethil Harbor to Thelsamar on foot, often times stopping at small encampments to spend the night sleeping, so that he could travel by day. Traveling by night is never a good idea in the Wetlands, primarily due to all sorts of criminals who could be lurking around, and mighty beasts hiding in the shadows as well. Largs spent one month trekking from the Wetlands to Thelsamar, and was simply awestruck by the Stonewrought Dam, a marvel he gazed upon in wonder, and saw how the Dark Irons, Bronzebeards, and Wildhammers used their skills of architecture to benefit their people. Largs continued forwards and eventually after stopping in Thelsamar, came across an encampment of Kobolds. He remembered the Kobolds from the War of the Hills, and immediately took note of them. Their clan was the same clan which had invaded Zundrbar when Largs was just a boy. However, the Kobolds could see the resemblance of the Sootbeard Clan in him, and so it was that Largs abandoned his mission to head into Ironforge, and tried to find his way back to Zundrbar. Unfortunately however, Zundrbar was not marked on any maps, and the closest area he had heard of was Zundrboek, which was supposedly in the great mountains of a place known as "Arathor." He finally fled Loch Modan and headed into Dun Morogh, dropping his story of the merchant. He was named Largs Sootbeard, however he would not reveal any information about Zundrbar. After around the first year of his journey, he ended up in Kharanos, dazed and beaten- he had been attacked on the road by a bear, and saved by a dwarf by the name of Holmstein Thoradsson of the Sootbeard Clan, one of the many lines that it had bore. Holmstein could see the Sootbeard in Largs, and so the two were able to connect, both being Zundrbarians. Holmstein told the tale about how his father- Thorad Vikersson had travelled from Zundrbar. He refused to give any information about Zundrbar when he travelled, and changed his name to the only last name he could think of- Vikersson, son of Viker. Holmstein had been born in Dun Morogh, although they stayed away from most society, and mistrusted these foreigners. Largs and Holmstein lived together in the mountains, hunting and crafting tales, although eventually- Largs was heading out to see the world around Dun Morogh, and saw a map at a trader's desk. The map showed Zundrbar, and bore the rune of the Sootbeard Clan line to which Holmstein belonged to- the Thundering Hammer Clan. Largs quickly bought all the maps which bore the location of Zundrbar he saw at the merchant's desk, and returned to Holmstein's house in the mountains. Largs had no choice but to murder Holmstein for his crime. No hill dwarf ever speaks word about Zundrbar to an ordinary dwarf. Largs then had to kill the merchant after he came with a group of goons after Holmstein's shipment of maps with Zundrbar did not arrive. Largs slew all of them although he was gravely injured. He attempted to limp to safety, although he passed out on the road. When he awoke in the morning, he found that he was in Ironforge, and had been found by a group of mountaineers. Largs was injured, and had a broken arm and a broken leg, as well as a few cracked ribs. He would not be able to leave for around a month or so (this was around +1690). Ironforge was more spectacular than he could have imagined, although he despised the way that the Dwarves used a single king to lead them. He would have preferred a council system, in which the people would be able to make decisions for themselves, like that used in Zundrbar. Largs was taken care of by a nurse by the name of Brunhilda Amberflint. Brunhilda hailed from Kharanos, and had heard about the story of the dead merchant. Largs lied and said that he had been apart of the group of goons, and had told the tale of how Holmstein had slain them however he had slain Holmstein. Brunhilda invited Largs to live with her in her home, and the two slowly grew closer together. Brunhilda's husband- Ragnar, had become "shell-shocked" after serving against the Troggs, and drank most of the time before barely being able to stumble home drunk. Ragnar eventually got himself killed after he fell from the peak of Ironforge after stumbling drunk beneath the night sky. Largs used this to his advantage and grew closer to Brunhilda before the two considered being married. However, in +1699, Brunhilda revealed herself to know about Zundrbar after reading his journals. Largs had no choice but to kill Brunhilda, and so he did. He killed her as they were walking around outside of Ironforge, during which he pushed her off the mountain cliff. He fled the scene of the crime by hiking into the mountains with the maps of Zundrbar in his hands. Her last words were, "Curses will fall unto Zundrbar Largs." Return (+1700-+1800) Largs returned and told about the crimes he had committed in order to protect the name of Zundrbar. Sven commended him for defending the way of life of the Zundrbarian people, although Largs would have no joy. He felt ashamed for what he did to Brunhilda, as any person should. Brunhilda and him had gotten along very well, and it pained him to think about he had killed her, betrayed her. It was a dishonorable act to commit, and he could not get it off his mind. In +1705, five years after returning, he married a dwarf by the name of Solveig Sigridsdotter. Together, the three had two children in +1710 and +1720- two sons, by the names of Moradin and Bronn. Largs eventually started doing more engineering work, although he yearned for Zundrbar to join with the Kingdom of the Dwarves and to aid them. The technology that Zundrbar had was very impratical due to its small size, with many of the engineers starting to talk with Sven about developing an army to take over Menethil Harbor so that they could create a naval force. Sven finally gave Largs an ultimatum to deliver to the Engineering Guild, stop developing military technology or be exiled to the lands outside of the mountains, with the leaders of the elder clans executed. Many were shocked, even Largs, at the level of this punishment, due to the fact that Gulld Law stands as one of the important pillars of Zundrbarian civilization. The guild agreed and stopped researching war technology, and instead started researching about trains after Largs proposed making technology that would be useful to the everyday citizen. The engineers continued producing weapons however they did not experiment. The creation of the train never did get far, primarily due to the profit ranges and the lack of an area to experiment on. Most of Zundrbar was starting to get crowded with citizens, and thus testing a train would be rather dangerous. Slowly towards the end of Sven's reign, the economy stagnated, and the mines started to reach the last of the gold. These would all seem minor when the true threat came. The Battle of Zundrbar (+1800) Largs fought in the Battle of Zundrbar, however he fled after he found his family murdered by the Dark Iron advancement. He spoke with Sven and told him that he would go to Thelsamar, for it was one of the few towns he had heard of. He told Sven to travel to Kharanos in order to protect the child his wife- Dunhilda bore, who would be named Ghlafferge. Largs fled alone, and used a glider instead of his usual gyrocopter to travel. He carried as many books as he could, and eventually made it to Thelsamar after nearly a month. Life Afterwards and Death (+1800-+1980) Largs created a new name for himself once more, Vorin Vorilsson, and started becoming a scholar as he reached his elder years. Thelsamar welcomed him and he started researching alongside Gnomes- a recent addition to dwarven society. He got interested in magic for a short time, until his hand turned to stone after a spell worked incorrectly. He took this as a sign that he was not suited for magic, and neither were any Hill Dwarves. Eventually around +1850, he decided he would like to see the world around him, and so he did. Largs travelled northwards to the Kingdom of Lordaeron after hearing words spoken about it. He had to cross through Arathor however, and remembered the name of the kingdom for that was where Zundrboek was. He travelled through Arathor on his way to Lordaeron, and eventually spoke the name of the village. He heard about a region known as Fiendeyrr, which was supposedly on the coast where there was a village of Dwarves, according to a small hermit by the name of Jones McWallson. He ventured to Fiendeyrr, and eventually found a hill dwarf by the name of Philipp Hammerstout, who refused to give the location of Zundrboek although he stated, "It's doing fine." Philipp was in the mountains of Fiendeyrr and had been nearly killed by a bear. As he bled out, those were his final words. Eventually in +1852, he saw the grand city of Stromgarde. He lived in Stromgarde for two years,serving as a repairman for houses, as he was naturally inclined to fixing things, due to his engineering skill. His name changed from Vorin Vorilsson to Salim Orebrow. Salim made a small fortune fixing things, and after amassing around one thousand gold, he continued travelling with a supply of food. He worked in small villages in order to stay and rest. He fixed inn windows, he fixed inn doors, he fixed inn floorboards, and the sort. He did not work for gold however ,he worked instead to get a taste of the fine food of these other places. Eventually in +1853, he found the remains of Zundrkragg- a small mountain that had been sealed in, in the traditional way of a Zundrbarian stronghold. He left a small stone with the inscription, "Zundrbar will never forget you," although he was able to hide it in the stone of the mountains, to prevent others from catching a glance of it. He mourned the loss of Zundrkragg, although after hearing that Zundrboek was doing fine, he was a bit more joyful. He viewed Zundrboek as the last bastion of Hill Dwarves, as during the time he was in Zundrbar, the battle had just reached the city itself, and things were not looking good for the Zundrbarians at that time. Many were starting to flee, around one hundred left on the same day as Largs, and one hundred the day afterwards as well. Largs found himself upon the capital city in +1860, and stayed there after buying a house. He did work as a repairman as he did before, although he did not seek to move anywhere else. His body was starting to grow old and frail, and his beard was more of a dark gray than it was a black as it had been before. His bones were more prone to being broken, and his back hurt more than once a day. However, he stayed, and kept his books in his small private library, written in the runes of Hill Dwarvish, kept from the sight of the men who inhabited the Capital City. After the reign of Prince Arthas, Largs dreaded having to move once more, which he did after the Stratholme incident. He went into a small shack in the Hillsbrad Foothills, where he lived out his final days. He had a small farm and his journal and pen. He wrote and wrote and wrote, and never knew about the future of Zundrbar. He often made predictions about what life would've been like had he not left Zundrbar, and wrote down the legends of Zundrbar. He sought to make Zundrbar known, now that he knew it was destroyed. He wanted Zundrbar to not be forgotten, and so he wrote, and so he wrote. Ghlafferge Sootbeard found Largs Sootbeard after getting a tip from a man in Refuge Pointe, who had gotten a book about Zundrbar from Largs. Ghlafferge was originally travelling to kill Largs, although when he arrived- the small stead he owned, was burned. The crops were no more, and there was a small fire remaining. He could see the corpses of several Blood Elves and the smell of burnt flesh filled the air around the area. Largs had been attacked by a Horde patrol. He was being tortured by a blood elf magus, who Largs had signalled believing them to be friendly. Ghlafferge promptly slew the blood elf and looked down at Largs, who was severely injured. Largs told him about why he had spread word of Zundrbar, and then Ghlafferge went looking for Zundrbar after taking the books and manuscripts written by Largs with him. Personality & Remembrance Largs was the final relative that Ghlafferge had left at the time (due to the fact Brahdic Sootbeard had gone missing, and was presumably dead). Ghlafferge had found out about Largs by reading one of his father's journals about life in Zundrbar, during his time in Northrend. When he headed back, he stumbled across a man holding a book about Zundrbar, and Ghlafferge was thinking about slaying him, as the journal said to, until he said a dwarf by the name of Largs had given it to him. The author on the book's cover was Largs Sootbeard- who Ghlafferge recognized as the name of his clan. He was unsure of the relation, and so he headed out after gathering as much information about Largs as he could. Ghlafferge will always remember Largs, and views Largs' death as a symbol of the treachery of the Horde, and as a symbol of the unwillingness to act by the Alliance. Largs' journals spoke much of Lordaeron, how it protected the southern kingdoms from the threat of the Elves, whom which Ghlafferge already mistrusted from the Second War. These journals have turned Ghlafferge into a Pro-Lordaeron, Pro-Stromgarde, and Pro-Alterac politician- believing a strong north is as important as a strong south. Largs was a very analytical person, who in many of his essays, left emotion out. He was a caring fellow however, and had weeped for months after the death of his family, and had weeped even more about the death of Brunhilda. He had asked about Brunhilda to many villagers, who looked at him with strange expression, not recognizing the meaning of the name. When he saw that the blood Elves were attacking him, he slew them, until he broke his arm when the sorcerer put an ice pike through it, and afterwards cried about how he deserved a fate like the one he was currently experiencing due to his crimes. He apologized for killing Holmstein, the merchant, and Brunhilda. Category:Zundrbar Category:Characters Category:Dwarf Category:Wildhammer Dwarf Category:Sootbeard Clan